Happy Birthday Kyo
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: January 4. This day in history, Kyo Sohma was born. How will he celebrate?


Happy Birthday Kyo!

As Tohru walked into her classroom today, she noticed something off about the atmosphere. "Hey Kyo, Kyo, aren't you at least going to smile today?" one of Tohru's classmates teased Kyo.

"I told you, don't call me Kyo Kyo!" Kyo angrily responded.

"You have to listen to him today Natsumi," Uo said, "and then tomorrow we'll go right back to torturing him."

"You're sick you know that?" Kyo yelled at her. Tohru was extremely confused; her mind tried to wrap itself around what they were talking about but her other classmate suddenly appeared and distracted her.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki greeted.

"Oh, Yuki, good morning." Tohru smiled at her dear friend. "Yuki, do you have any idea what they are talking about over there?"

"Hmm?" Yuki asked, turning to see who Tohru was talking about. "Oh, today is Kyo's birthday." Yuki's mood immediately dropped at little at the mention of this fact. "Everyone is being exceptionally nice to him because of it."

"Even you Yuki?" Tohru asked.

Yuki smiled bashfully, "Well, as nice as I can be Miss Honda." Tohru giggled to herself and set her books down on her desk. The crowd around Kyo had reduced to a few people but Tohru soon realized that a small swarm of cats had started to appear around Kyo. Because he was the year of the cat, cats always seemed to follow and adore Kyo. Today, they were exceptionally happy for him as well. Tohru smiled and walked over to Kyo.

"Happy Birthday Kyo!" Tohru said.

"Yeah? And just what's so damn happy about it?"

"I…I only meant…" Tohru tried to explain.

"What do I have to be so damn happy about huh? And why are you so happy? Do you want fifteen cats following you around all day?" Kyo suddenly stopped when he realized that Tohru's happy smile was now filled with embarrassment and sadness. Kyo looked at Tohru, shocked that he once again hurt her feelings by being a jerk to her. Without a word, Tohru turned to walk back to her desk. Yuki came over to Kyo's desk and said, "Nicely done Kyo" before sitting down at his seat.

"Damn rat." Kyo muttered to himself. After classes had let out for the day, Tohru headed straight for Shigure Sohma's house that she had come to know as her dear home. She slid open the door, setting down her bag and taking off her shoes as well before stepping through the door to find Shigure and Kyo crouched in front of the kotatsu table. Kyo was laying parallel to it with his feet resting just under the table. His scowl was aimed at the wall opposite of Shigure. Shigure sat casually reading the newspaper, glass tucked tightly on his face. Tohru walked in on Shigure scolding Kyo for his rude behavior towards Tohru.

"Now Kyo, I understand how you feel about your birthday but that is no reason to take it out on our poor Tohru. She was only trying to be nice to you."

"Yeah well…" Kyo stopped in his though as his angry eyes fell on the sight of Tohru standing alarmed in the doorway.

"Ah Tohru," Shigure greeted, "we were wondering when you were going to come home. How was school today?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Oh come now Tohru, don't let Kyo being a jerk to you ruin your entire school day. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Gee thanks." Kyo grumbled on the floor. He slouched further into his arm and closed his eyes.

"I'll just be…going now." Tohru shyly replied. She turned to dash to her room and bumped right into Yuki. "Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright Ms. Tohru. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was actually coming to find you. I wanted to know if you would like company to the grocery store this afternoon. You did mention yesterday that you wanted to go today."

"Oh that's right. Sure Yuki, I would love the company." Tohru smiled warmly at her dear friend.

"You should go too Kyo. It is your birthday after all." Shigure offered.

"Alright alright, I'll go if you stop saying that." Kyo pleaded. The three of them put on their shoes and jackets and were off to the store. On the way, no one spoke a word; Tohru still thought Kyo was mad at her and didn't know if she should speak to him so as not to make it worse. Kyo searched his head for the right way to apologize to Tohru for his harsh words and horrible behavior. All the while, Yuki thought to himself how today must be different for Kyo. Tohru is such a wonderful person to all of them and Kyo could only act like a jerk. He should've been grateful that Tohru even remembered his birthday. Yuki thought on about all the wonderful times Tohru and he could have on his birthday and the things he could do for her.

The three of them waltzed up and down the aisles, collecting food into their baskets.

"Oh Ms. Tohru, there's something that I must get. Why don't you wait right here and I'll be right back." Yuki excused himself and headed down the aisle and around the corner. Kyo saw his chance, alone with Tohru, to apologize for his behavior.

"Hey," he began.

"Y…yes Kyo?" Tohru asked, hoping she didn't do something to upset him.

"I…I've been thinking….what I mean is….I…..I….." Tohru eagerly waited for Kyo to say what he wanted. The more he tried to think of the right thing to say, the more frustrated Kyo grew. Instead of calming himself, he yelled, "Oh forget it" and ran out of the store. Yuki had come back with the groceries he set out for after the doors closed on Kyo.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"I don't really know." Tohru replied. "Yuki, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What is it about his birthday that makes Kyo so angry?"

"Well, I don't know much but I do know that Kyo has never celebrated before. His parents never made a big deal to celebrate and you know as well as I do that he was so consumed with becoming a member of the Sohma family that he didn't care for much else. I think the reason he reacted so cruelly towards you when you wished him a happy birthday, is that he doesn't know how and that frustrates him." Yuki said. "But that's just a theory."

Tohru was astonished by Yuki's words; she remembered all the wonderful cakes her mother had made for her, the parties with all of her classmates, and the amazing presents her mother bought for her. She remembered her mother's special birthday hugs and kisses. She couldn't imagine how sad it made Kyo that he never had anything like that. It was then that Tohru made her decision; she readied her wallet and began her mission to give Kyo the best birthday ever. From the public phone, Tohru called Shigure and told him to find a way to get Kyo out of the house and call the family members right away. Tohru and Yuki finished their shopping and headed home.

Tohru headed straight for the kitchen and got to work making Kyo's favorite dish. One by one, the favored members of the Sohma family, Momijii, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Hatori arrived to Shigure's house as well as Hana and Uo. After the party preparations were completed, Shigure sent for Kyo to come home. Kyo was already more than a little pissed off at being kicked out of the house. Upon arriving, he noticed the lights were off; thinking nothing of it, he slid open the door and walked into the biggest surprise of his life.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted. Kyo stood astonished in the doorway. Everyone had come to celebrate his birthday even though he's so mean to most of them. He didn't know what to say so he settled for saying nothing. Tohru was worried that Kyo was not enjoying himself, so she tried even harder to show him how to have a good time. Everyone ate and tried to enjoy Kyo's company for tonight. After the meal, Kagura pulled out a small box and handed it to Kyo.

"Here Kyo," she said, "I got you a present."

"You did?" He took the present and opened the lid. Inside, he found a picture of him and Kagura that she had taken when Kyo was asleep. He waited until she had looked away and slid it under the table. Unfortunately for him, Kagura caught him.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed, raising her fist in utter rage.

"Kagura!" Tohru screamed, stopping Kagura mid-punch. "You can't be rude to Kyo on his birthday." Kyo was unconvinced that would stop her. But to his disbelief, Kagura giggled and said, "You're right Tohru. I'm sorry my love." Kyo couldn't take anymore and stormed off to the roof.

Tohru dismissed everyone and sent them home with a piece of cake. Ayame pleaded with Hatori to share his piece, which Hatori refused. Yuki helped Tohru clean the kitchen before going to bed for the night. Tohru felt bad that Kyo had not gotten to eat his piece of cake and decided to take it to him. She carefully climbed the ladder to the roof to find Kyo in his usual spot. She settled the cake next to him.

"Happy Birthday Kyo." Tohru said, settling next to him as well. "Did you have a happy one?"

"I don't understand it. What is so happy about birthdays? They're just another day, I don't see why you need to celebrate it." Kyo replied. Disappointed, Tohru began to leave the roof. Just as her head was about to disappear from Kyo's view, he said, "Hey," Tohru paused. "Thanks for what you did."

Tohru smiled and left the roof.


End file.
